The Best Birthday Present Ever
by Water Breather
Summary: Ok. So I just wanted to write this. It's in Zatanna's POV and it's her birthday and Artemis and Robin make it a birthday she won't soon forget. One-shot


**Soooooo. I've been planning on doing this for a while now. Umm don't know what else to say except please review. I can't make you but it brings a smile to my face. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, nada, nothing**

**The Perfect Birthday Present**

**Saturday, January 31, 2012**

**Zatanna's POV**

I moved in bed to look at the clock. '10:25' it said in bright red color. _'No I don't want to get out of bed. Ugh I have training. Wait a minute training should have started twenty-five minutes ago. Why didn't they wake me up?'_ I sat up and looked around confused. I shrugged my shoulders and laid back down staring at the ceiling. _'Bats must have decided not to have training today.'_ I drew in a deep breath and sat up again. _'Guess I might as well get out of bed and get something to eat.'_

I got out of bed and changed out of my black shorts and Batman T-shirt (a welcoming gift from Robin) into a purple Tank-top and white capris. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair.

Opening the door, I walked out of my room into the hallway. As I headed into the kitchen I noticed the lights still out. _'Everyone else must still be asleep. Strange.'_

I took a step into the kitchen. As soon as I was fully in, the lights flipped on.

"Happy Birthday" everyone screamed.

As I looked around I saw Wally, Robin, Artemis, M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur. A banner that said 'Happy Birthday Zatanna' hung between the walls. There were two cakes and presents galore.

To say I was surprised would have been an understatement. I was shocked beyond words. I had completely forgotten that today was my birthday.

"Hey, you gonna come sit down or will I eat all the cake?" Wally asked.

I shook my head, clearing it from all thoughts. This was my first birthday without my dad, so I would have to make the best of it.

"Sorry just thinking." I said as I walked over to the group and sat down. I smiled at how much they had done for me.

"Well, you gonna stop thinking and start celebrating? 'Cause your birthday is only once a year." Robin said his smile wide.

"Yeah. My birthday just kind of slipped my mind with all that's going on lately." I said.

"Well, good thing we remembered then." M'gann said smiling gently.

As I sat down Artemis stuck the cake with candles on it in front of me. "Blow and make a wish" she said with a smile.

I closed my eyes and wished for the one thing I truly wanted. Then I blew out the candles.

"So, what did you wish for?" asked Conner.

"Conner, I think it is an Earth custom to believe that if you tell a birthday wish, it will not come true." Kaldur said.

The humans nodded and smiled.

"Present time" exclaimed M'gann after all the cake had been eaten, one by Wally and the other one shared be everyone else.

There were six, differently wrapped boxes. M'gann picked up one and handed it to me. I smiled as I accepted it and set it down on my lap.

I tore off the paper still smiling. I opened the box and surprisingly found a pair of pajamas. They were black pants and a gold shirt. There were 8 different symbols. There were black symbols on the gold shirt and gold symbols on the black pants.

The different symbols were the signs for Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Flash (AKA the original 7), Green Arrow, and Aquaman.

"Wow. Thanks Meg." I said as I turned them around, studying them. They were the right size too.

"You're welcome." She said. Her face soon changed to sorrow and she said, "If you don't like them, we can return them."

"No, M'gann. I love them. They're amazing." This instantly cheered the girl. Kaldur handed me a small box. It was super small, but I was happy just to get a present from him. I tore off the paper and took off the cover. There were two gift cards, one Barnes and Noble and the other iTunes.

"Thanks Kaldur. Trust me I'll put good use to these." The boy nodded in response.

Conner handed me a box next. It was about the size of M'gann's box. I smiled at the boy and started to open the box. When I opened it, I took out a nice jacket. It was black and very nice.

"Thank you Conner. It's very nice." All he did was grunt.

"Mine next!" Wally said. He handed me a box. I opened it and found a bunch of make-up cosmetics. I found some mascara, eye shadow, lipstick, perfume, and lotion.

"Wow, thanks Wally. It's amazing."

"I knew I picked the best present." Robin and Artemis just looked at each other and shook their heads. I smiled.

"Ok. My turn." Artemis said. She handed me a box. It was bigger than the other ones but not as brightly decorated.

I opened the box and found a book bag. It was a good size for school. I opened it to find a set of notebooks and some gel pens inside.

I turned to the girl. "Thanks Artemis. This is amazing. It's just what I needed." The girl smiled.

"You're welcome"

I turned to the last gift. Robin was holding it.

He seemed kind of sad. "It's not much."

I took it from him while smiling. I took off the cover and took out the contents. It was a beautiful chain. On it were two charms: an R and a Z. The R was decorated with red and black jewels. The Z was decorated in blues and purples.

"Oh my, Robin. It's amazing. Thank you so much." I looked over at the boy who was now sitting at my right. I hugged him, surprising us all. "Thank you."

"You really like it?" he asked after I let go.

"I love it Robin. Could you help me put it on?" I lifted it up to around my neck and turned around. He moved my hair out of the way and tightened the clasp on the end.

"Thank you." I said once I had turned around. Everyone was sending us looks. "What?"

"Oh nothing." M'gann said. Everyone else just shook their heads at us.

I decided not to pay any attention to them. "Thank you all for everything." I said.

"Oh we're not done yet." Robin said.

"What do you mean?"

"The Boy Blunder and I have one more gift for you." Artemis said.

"What? What is it? Where is it?"

"We can't tell you that would ruin the surprise. It should be here in about an hour." Robin said in return.

"So, what do you want to do for the hour?" Artemis asked.

"I don't care." Everyone shrugged.

M'gann was about to speak when Robin's communicator went off. He listened and his smile grew and grew.

"Great," he said, "See you soon."

He turned to the rest of the group, smiling widely. He looked over at Arty and they seemed to have a conversation through their eyes.

Robin started speaking again, "Z. You ready for the best birthday present ever?"

"What do you mean?"

He answered by saying, "Five, Four, Three, Two, One." After he said one, he pointed at the entryway.

Out of the hallway and into the living room area came two people. One was a woman. She looked to be about in her late twenties. Her hair was dyed in multiple colors including blue, purple, and a marigold. She also had very colorful make-up on. This included 3 small stars underneath her left eye. She was holding a yellow helmet against her side.

By her side was a man in his 40's. He had green eyes and a black moustache. He was wearing three layers of clothing, which consisted of a white shirt with a red bow-tie attached, over which there is a yellow vest, which is finally topped by a black blazer.

"Dad." I whispered. Everyone stood and stared except for Robin and Artemis who were smiling they're faces off. _'They did this' _I thought. I ran up and hugged him.

"You're back." I started crying. Usually I would have been mad at myself for crying in front of everyone, but this time was totally different. "What happened? How…?" Then I saw a third person come out from the shadows.

Batman stood there staring. "Robin and Artemis." the Bat said.

I turned in my dad's grasp and looked over at the two smiling teens. Everyone was staring at them.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Ever since Baywatch came back with the Helmet of Fate, the Boy Wonder and I have been looking for someone to take the place as Fate. We started looking harder after Kaldur used the helmet and even more after Zatara did. So this," Artemis said now pointing at the new girl "is Astral." Astral nodded.

"Hello" she said.

Then Robin continued. "Once we found Astral, which was the easy part, we had to find Fate. After we did, we convinced him to let Astral freely be Dr. Fate."

I didn't let go of my dad, "Wow. This really is the best birthday present ever."

"Told ya so" Robin said. The others just stared.

**I hope you guys liked this. I don't know. I just thought that Zatanna deserved to get her dad back. Whatever. Thanks for reading. **

**~WB**


End file.
